


Vlog For Summer

by Center_novaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, Road Trips, Slow Build, Slow Romance, dream team, vlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_novaa/pseuds/Center_novaa
Summary: Dream agrees to meet with his long time friends to go on a road trip across America. Little did he know the holiday would also send him on a trip through his feelings, more specifically the ones he held for his best friend; George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One;

-Dream arrives at Sapnap's house, he doubts his being there and debates going home-

Dream tilted his head back and looked up. Nothing felt more peaceful than the glow of the cold winter sun hitting his face, or the sigh of dragon-like smoke that twirled and danced against the rays that missed his cheek. For the first time since the flight, he closed his eyes and let his body settle and relax, _nothing would go wrong. Everything would be okay._ This trip had been planned for over a year, and since it had Dream could only go over all the possible negative outcomes; Mostly those online. His fans had never seen his face, George had never seen his face. "Dream!" He opened his eyes and let his head drop back down to meet the gaze of Ant. "Oh, hey Ant. How long till Bad gets in?" He looked down and checked the time on his phone while Dream pushed his hands deep into his pockets to keep them warm. Florida was so much warmer than Texas this time of year, and Sapnap had failed to mention that till Dream was already packed and tucked into the back of a taxi cab. "His flight should've landed at the same time as yours," Dream swayed his body and swiftly looked around. The place was pretty empty, though he knew how the rush could be at the checking tolls. "Give him 5," Ant said as they reconnected gaze "If he's not here by them I'll text," 

Bad showed up around 15 minutes later, profusely apologizing over and over talking about how his flight had been delayed, though Dream hadn't minded; it gave him a chance to catch up with Ant, who's only worry was leaving Red behind for 2 months. Being re-reminded of why they were here, Dream's worries had begun to resurface. Out of habit, he bit the side of his cheek, a habit he'd taken from his Mother from years of seeing her do the same. All 3 piled into a Taxi Ant had flagged down outside and with the new warmth of the heaters, Dream finally felt comfortable enough to pull his hands from his pockets and turn his phone back on. He hadn't checked since he'd answered Sap's text about the weather. The first message to pop up was a Snapchat from George. Dream hesitated, his finger lingered over the red box which happened every time he received a message from George. He was never sure if that was normal. To get nervous over texts from a friend, somebody who simultaneously made you feel the happiest and the most on edge. Dream had always chalked it down to the friendly flirting they did, though he did that with Sap and it never had any effects similar to the one it had with George. 

He opened it. The picture was of George's face, his grin was wide and his hand was held outwards pointing towards the back of the room at Sap who was sat on the side. the caption read "Can't wait to see you" His heart skipped and his breath hitched. _Huh, he looks attractive in this_. He looked attractive in every picture he sent and Dream wished he could replay them all in his head forever, in a friendly way of course. "George is at Sap's guys," Dream tapped off the picture as he felt his cheeks heat up. He'd sat and imagined what George was going to look like in person. He'd always believed he would smell like Lavender, that his smile would be even more contagious, that maybe he'd feel the want to kiss him more than he had sat at home watching him stream. _No, don't think about that._ "How do you know?" Bad's voice brought him back from the depths of his mind and he turned around in his seat to face the back of the cab. "Oh, he sent me a picture of him and Sap" Ant was looking at Dream with a concerned look on his face and Bad was looking out of the window smiling "Dream you okay? You look sick?" _He wasn't sick, he was flustered. "_ Uh yeah, just warm," he sat back forward in the car and opened the window, laughing off Ant's worry. _That was close_. 

The Taxi pulled up and Dream paid before taking the cases out the back. He did everything he could to stall going into the house. To stall seeing George. He paled in comparison and he knew he did. What would he think of him? Would it be awkward? He'd met everyone else before so he knew around them he would feel comfortable, but ultimately there was only one way to find out. The front door of the house opened and they both walked out, their faces painted with smiles, Dream turned his head towards them and the second he did his eyes met George's. George's gaze flew up and down, taking in every part of Dream, from the ripped up dirty shoes he was wearing to the ruffled golden hair that was falling over his eyes. He hadn't had it cut in a while, but now he was overly aware of how messy he looked. "wow," He saw George mouth from across the garden. _Wow?_ Dream began to move closer and George stood still, no part of his body moved as he inched closer and closer to him. Sap had gone to Bad and Ant to greet them and help with the cases, so they stood at the door alone. "Hey," He looked back at George and away from the ground. He did smell like lavender. "Hi," George's face was red Dream assumed it was from the heat in the house. "You look amazing," He murmured under his breath, thinking out loud as he often did. "Huh?" George looked at him, with the prettiest blue eyes, they resembled the ocean and Dream couldn't look away "Oh nothing, how was the flight over?" He pushed his hands back into his pockets and bit the side of his cheek again, the rest of the guys had just come over and stood beside them to join in on the conversation. "It was good, a lot longer than I thought it would be though," He laughed it off and put his hand behind his head, Dream had noticed him do that on stream whenever he became nervous. "Obviously dummy, you're bri-ish," Sap butted in, making fun of his British accent, presumably as he had been doing the whole day he'd been there. "Oh shut up," George rolled his eyes and turned to go back into the house. Before the road trip, they were all spending the night at Sap's house. his mother had set up 2 rooms, one for Bad and Ant and one for Dream and George so they could set off early the next morning. The time currently was 9 pm so the plan was to order pizza and then go straight to bed.

The hour before sleeping was filled with laugher, it was easy being around everyone and any nerves he had previously started to fade. It was comfortable. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, stretching and yawning, tapping the doorway as he went in. "Clay, it's lovely to see you again," He opened his eyes and let his hands fall to his sides. "Oh hey Mrs.A, long time no see. How've you been," She sat on the table in the middle of the kitchen, a newspaper laid out, a cup of coffee in one hand and a pencil in the other. "Not too bad lovely, just getting on as you do," He leaned down and draped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hud "what about you?" He looked over at her word search and pointed to 3 down 4 across, "Dream," She smiled. "Ah yes, I should've known," And jotted down the answer. He stood up straight and stretched his arms back up, "Time for bed I recon, so. Will I see you in the morning for a goodbye hug?" She laughed and looked back at him "Of course, remind Nick to back his toothbrush, will you? He always forgets," Dream laughed. "Will do Mrs.A," And with that, he walked back into the living room to join everyone again, they were talking about where they were planning to stop along the way. "I say, we visit The White House. It's like the Queen's house, but the American queen," Dream laughed and threw himself down onto the settee next to George. "Jeez you're so British," He looked up at him "Hmm well I'd hope so stupid," George retaliated nudging Dream's shoulder. "Oh come on now, you love me really," George relaxed his hand around his shoulder and his mouth opened as if he were going to say something but nothing ever came out, they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. "Well, I think we should spend a while in Vegas personally. For the sights," Sap said, breaking the silence "I don't know about that," Bad interjected "Vegas is a dangerous place," "Dangerous but fun," Ant added, and Sap gave him a high five in agreement. "Bad might be right," Geroge held his hand up to get some attention "We only have 2 months and the USA is a huge place. Plus, 1/2 days per place. For the vlog remember?" Everybody looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah. The vlog,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\- Dream spends the night talking with George-

"Yeah, the vlog. Remember you don't have to be in it if you don't want to. We can blur your face, like....like Swagger does!" George smiled at what he'd said and looked down at Dream. Their eyes met again and he could see the sparkle George had; that being said he could also see how tired he appeared to be. "No no, don't worry. I do want to be in it. It just slipped my mind is all," The truth was it was all he could think about, and hand been all he could think about for the past month. In just over 3 months, the world would see Dream's face and he wasn't ready for the reaction it was going to receive. Over 10 million people were waiting for this, which is a lot of pressure to have to carry on your shoulders. Sometimes he wished that he'd never hid his face to begin with, that he'd been confident enough to share this part of himself to the world years ago when his channel began; or at least when it started to get big. A part of him knew deep down that many of his following only stayed around for the face reveal, to uncover the mystery of 'Dream's face' but with this, he also knew he'd possibly and probably lose a lot of those he thought to be fans. Or maybe he wouldn't. Either way, both options terrified him. Since he and George became friends, he'd been open about his worries about doing a face reveal, and George had always been the one to calm him down. He seemed to understand Dream in a way the other guys didn't, that's why they were best friends.

"Alright boys, time for bed," Mrs.A stepped into the living room and clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention "You've all had a long day and have an even longer one tomorrow," Sap sighed and jumped up off the settee, pulling Ant up and shortly after, Bad. Dream lifted himself from the position he was laying and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Tonight he'd have to share a room with George, though he hoped to himself it would be no different than the late-night calls they had where both parties fell asleep before logging out. He stood up around a minute after the other guys had left and begun the walk up the stairs and down the hallway. The room George had set up in was the one right at the end of the hall, it had the biggest bed and used to be Sap's room when he was a kid before he moved into the bigger room next door to comfortably set up his pc. By the time he'd reached the room, George was already laying in bed. He'd not bothered to change his top; a white one with some creases that he assumed George had gained from the long flight this morning but he had changed into some blue checked pajama bottoms. They looked familiar, he assumed he'd seen them on a video George had sent of him playing with his kitten at some point. Dream didn't bother changing, the joggers and hoodie he had on would work just fine, and with that thought, he switched off the light and allowed his body to fall onto the bed.

The truth was, now he'd moved and was laying there in the dark; Dream wasn't tired. The ceiling was covered in yellow luminous stars of all different shapes. The kind you got in class for good behavior, which made sense given this was a 7-year-olds bedroom. They were oddly comforting, like the feeling you got at Christmas time after drinking hot chocolate by the fire and the more Dream stared at them the more he could feel himself begin to drift off into a deep sleep "Dream,,, hey Dream. Are you awake?" He startled a little and turned his head towards the sound of the whisper. "Huh?" he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and tried to get the groggy feeling out of his head. "Sorry for waking you, I just couldn't sleep and wondered if we could talk for a while. You always seem to help back at home," When he moved his arm away from his face, Dream was met with George. He looked tired and stressed, much like he did on streams anytime after 11 pm. "So George, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Dream turned back onto his back and began to stare at the stars again, hoping George would eventually do the same; he didn't. "Oh shut up, why do you always have to flirt," Dream chuckled to himself and looked back at George who'd not moved since he turned away "Because George. I like seeing how you react," "What. You like seeing me uncomfortable?" _Huh. I never thought it made him uncomfortable._ "Yes George. I just love seeing my best friend uncomfortable," They both laughed "but seriously. What's going on in your head?" He waited and watched as George sighed and turned to face the ceiling to stare at the same stars he'd admired only moments prior. "You," He stated simply. _Me? Why me?_ "Well, I hope not bad things," "Oh no, nothing bad. You don't look at all how I expected you too you know?" Dream lifted his hand and placed it under his head as a rest "Ah but the real question is; do I live up to your expectations?" George let out a breathy laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "You surpass them," Dream felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach, the good kind of knot that makes you feel giddy and excited. Butterflies. On top of that, he felt his face begin to heat up, just like it had in the Taxi, just like it had back in Florida anytime he'd talk to George alone. "The feelings mutual," If anything that was the biggest understatement of the year. George felt completely different here in person than he ever had online. Here, with him, Dream could make out the brassy tones in his hair that he assumed were from being out in summer; the blue of his eyes shone brighter and the ocean now looked more like the sky; he wasn't as pale in person either, his cheeks were rosier in their colour and he had a slight tan. Plus, he still had the lingering smell of lavender. Though he would never tell him any of this. "Do you reckon after this trip we'll all still be as close?" Dream asked not expecting a response any more than 3 words long. George turned back over to face him and the eye contact was back quicker than it had left "I do. Closer if anything. Whatever happens or doesn't happen, I'll still be here; and that's a promise," He smiled, Dream smiled back. Knowing how he felt was somewhat reassuring, more so than it had been than when he'd told that to himself over and over on the flight. George had a way of doing that. Of making the bad seem good and the good seem like Nirvana. 

For a while, they laid in silence the only audible noise being Sap's snoring and the dings of people's phones. Eventually, George pulled out his phone and turned it slightly towards Dream. "Look," he said and pointed at a song. "Wait no you can't be serious," Dream sat up a little and positioned himself towards the screen which read 'Your New Boyfriend -Wilbur Soot' he'd finally released it. About a week about Dream had spoken to Wilbur about his new song, complaining he hadn't released it yet and now; here it was. He'd sent it to George with the caption "Here, a good way to kick off the road trip," They both listened to it, Dream humming along to the catchy tune of music and George lazily singing alone to the few lines he recognized. In that moment, everything felt perfect. When the song had finished George pulled up his Snapchat and turned on flash. "You wanna be in the picture? It's going to Will," Dream hesitated for a moment and then moved closer "Why not, what do I have to lose," George looked up at him from his position slightly above him in the bed and Dream looked down at him. _He looks good from this angle._ "What?" Dream asked widening his eyes a little to emphasize his confusion. George didn't move and continued to look up at him "Nothing," He smiled and Dream smiled back, he took the picture. "That ones for me. The next ones for Will," Dream could feel himself begin to blush. Since being here George had been getting more and more confident, he was flirting back. Well; Dream assumed he was flirting back, though this could just be normal and he was overthinking. In the next picture, both of them covered their eyes from the flash and pulled a face. Since George never gave out his phone number, this and discord were his only means of communication with the rest of their friends, though it made talking among each other so much more interesting. Who doesn't love to use filters every once in a while? Dream wondered what it was going to be like from now on. He could finally join in when they'd send videos back and forth without having to use the back camera. He'd not have to worry about someone accidentally leaking his face to the world. He could finally feel... to put it simply; safe.

He'd never planned to keep those close to him from seeing the way he looked, but after a close call a year or two back, his trust towards people he'd only newly met was limited. That didn't mean he cared for them any less, it just meant he was guarded about the way he went about letting them into his life. Looking back, maybe he should've let George see him sooner... there was nobody he trusted more and it had been that way for well over 6 months, but for some reason, it never felt important. George had always reassured him, telling him that when the time was right, and when Dream felt comfortable that he'd love to see him. That it was never a priority. "We should try and sleep," Dream said, moving back to his side of the bed and laying down. His eyes were barely open and his body felt heavy, he assumed George would feel the same. "You're right. Its been nice... all of this; I'm glad we did this," He gave a weak half-smile and turned to face the wall, cuddling the quilt edge. "G'night George," 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

-The boys set off on their road trip, first stop; California.-

At 5 am, the alarm went off and Dream groaned, pulling the quilt above his head and gently nudging his elbow into George's arm. He was a very heavy sleeper and he knew after only an hours rest, waking him up was going to be difficult. It was fine, he could let him sleep an extra 15 minutes. Dream was the one driving this week anyways so they could afford to set off later than they'd planned; plus he doubted Sap would be awake right now either. Moving the quilt from his eyes he pressed stop on the alarm and looked over at George. His face was relaxed and his mouth was slightly parted. The apples of his cheeks were a light shade of lemonade pink, and his eyes were flickering back and forth like they tend to do when dreaming. Dream wondered what he was thinking about, deep down he hoped it was him, though he knew it was more likely his family. For this trip, he had to leave them all behind and Dream knew how much that had stressed him out, especially over the weeks building up to the flight. He turned and jumped out of the bed, stretching his arms in the air and walking towards the door. He would hear Ant and Bad getting out of bed too and wanted to be the first to get to the bathroom. He remembered the layout of the house from last year when he'd stopped over for a week. He and Sap used to race each other to the bathroom every morning, just to get told off by his mother for making too much noise; though Dream supposed she was right, they did both have a heavy step. 

The bathroom itself was white, the floor, the walls, the cabinets; everything but the shower curtain which was orange. Dream walked straight over to the sink and looked up at himself in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he'd had all week and his hair was ruffled and messy like it was every morning. He couldn't help but think of George and how neat he'd looked even after sleeping, and part of him felt glad he'd woken up before he had. Dream picked up his toothbrush and ran it under the cold water, which he then put his hands under to throw water onto his face; he needed a wake-up and he was sure that was going to be enough till he could go downstairs and get some coffee. About mid-way through brushing, the door opened and Ant walked in "Morning," He lifted his hand to show he'd heard and turned the tap back on to wash the toothpaste off the brush and rinse it out his mouth before leaving Ant, knowing hed mentioned he wanted a quick shower this morning before they set off. He walked back to the bedroom and looked at the bed, George was still sleeping and as much as he didn't want to wake him, he knew he had too. Today they were setting off to California and Dream knew how much he'd been looking forward to seeing the Golden Gate Bridge as they crossed it. He leaned over the bed and tapped George on the arm "heyyy, it's time to get uppp," Nothing. _Huh, this was going to be more difficult than he thought._ Dream sat on the bed and grabbed onto his shoulders "George. Wakey wakey!" George groaned and turned over to face him, he was barely awake. Dream sighed "George!" He yelled and shook him. George groaned even louder and grabbed onto Dream's hands, pulling them off and grabbing him around the back of his shoulders and pulling him into a hug "Shut up dork I'm awake," Dream didn't really know what to do. "Glad to hear that sleepyhead, now get out of bed, it's 5:20," He looked up at George and George opened his eyes and looked down at him, frozen on his chest. He smiled. "Your hair looks cute," Again Dream could feel himself begin to heat up, George seemed to have that kind of effect on him he'd realized in these past few hours "Oh hush, now let me go, my body craves coffee," George laughed and released Dream from his grip, moving his hands onto his hair "It's soft," Dream sat up and pulled the quilt over George's head "Oh give over Dream," George laughed and fought back against him, by the end of it they were both in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god I have stitch from laughing stop, it hurts so much," Dream fell back and he and George laid there again, staring at the same stars they'd stared at last night. They were still glowing in the last of the morning darkness. 

At 6 am, they finally all had woken up and joined Dream in the kitchen. Sap's mother had cooked up some eggs and they all sat around the little circle table, eating and laughing, talking about how excited they were. This was their first holiday away together so who knew how it would go. Mrs.A had already cried about not being able to see Sap for 2 months but she at least knew that he'd be safe and looked after. She reacted similarly to how she had last year on the day Dream had left to go back home to Florida. "Alright guys, you all ready?" Dream collected all the plates from the table and loaded them into the dishwasher "Yeah, just need to put my case into the back of the camper, and we're all set," Bad said as he stood up and helped Dream with the rest of the glasses and cutlery. "I'll go get it, I left some stuff in the room anyways," Ant had already started making his way over to the door. George and Sap were sat laughing at a video Tommy had uploaded about the Smp's election. Since calling Schlatt's win, he and Wilbur had been spending a lot of time together. Dream let]ft the kitchen and walked out to the front garden where the camper sat with a curtain drawn over the front window, it had been pulled across last night to avoid the dashboard becoming too heated. Even though the cold of the Texas winter still hit, it didn't mean the sun wasn't out and blaring heat through the windscreen. Eventually, everyone came out and joined him in the garden, slowly piling into the van. Dream knew he was driving and oh boy was he regretting putting his name forward. He hadn't driven in a while and was slightly rusty, but was sure he'd get the hang of it in no time. George sat upfront with him and pushed the curtain across, letting the morning sunlight in; they immediately pulled down their sun visors. The trip would take them roughly 21 hours and they planned to make it in at least 24 if they didn't stop too much. The second the car started, George plugged his phone into the aux, luckily they all had a similar taste in music so it wouldn't be an issue no matter who was in control of it. The first song he played was 'Classic' and Sap sung along to the whole thing; this was going to be a long drive.

They'd been driving for around 2 hours when everybody decided it was time for a break. The camper was fairly cramped with the 5 of them and Dream really wanted something to drink. After a quick google search, they'd found a little service station that had bathrooms and a 7/11. "Right guys meet back here in 5 and we can set back off on the road," Dream nodded at Bad and set off walking from the parking lot to the shop. George followed after him with Ant and Sap went with Bad to locate the bathrooms. "So guys, what are we thinking of getting? I know Bad had mentioned he wanted some ready salted crisps, and Sap wants a can of Coke but what do we want?" George said, speeding up his steps to fall into line with Dream and Ant. He always forgot that George was British until he spoke, a lot of what he said made no sense to him but he didn't really mind. Maybe George didn't understand some of the things he said either, it would make sense for him not to, "Um, I think I just want some caffeine honestly," Dream said rubbing his eyes. The lack of sleep was bad enough but he forgot how tiring driving could be, and given he had to drive for another 20 hours, the least he could allow himself was a little boost. The second they entered the shop, a cool breeze hit them. Dream pulled his hands back into his pockets just like he'd done at the airport and set on a quest to find the fridge. The place was quite big to say it looked so small, and he assumed like most shops, the fridge would be somewhere towards the back. On his way around he grabbed some strawberry laces, a bag of skittles, and 2 big bottles of water. When he finally got to the fridge, he barely had any hand left to carry what he'd come in for to begin with. "Hey, need a hand?" George rounded the aisle and took his hand from his pocket. All he was holding was a carton of orange juice and a Twix bar "Yeah sure if you wouldn't mind," He passed him one of the bottles of water. "Glad someone thought about the water, honestly without you what would we do," "Dehydrate," Dream said smiling at George before grabbing 2 cans of monster from the fridge. "Wheres Ant? I thought he was with you?" They started walking down the aisles towards the counter, George keeping his eyes glued to the ground "He got a phone call off Red and went back to the van to talk," _Oh that's why George looks so upset._ "Sorry you can't talk to your family, but don't worry I'm sure they're all okay. Plus; you have me now, what more could you want," He could hear George laugh, and eventually he looked up "You're right. I'm here to have fun," Dream smiled "That's the spirit," Paying was easy as nobody was in the shop other than them, and as quickly as they'd gone in; they got back out. Bad and Sap still weren't back and Ant was stood at the edge of the road one hand waving in the air with a smile on his face. The Sun's heat didn't do anything to combat the cold and Dream found himself sticking his hands back into his pockets, George followed. He'd told Dream during the drive that the winter here felt like summer and all he could think about was how harsh winters could be in England. "When was the last time is snowed over there?" George looked up at Dream and opened his mouth as if to speak. "Ummm. Honestly, I'm not sure. It hasn't snowed in such a long time back home, not enough for it to settle anyways," George looked at Dream and smiled "That's not a problem though, I've never particularly been a fan of it anyways," His jaw dropped. "Not a fan of snow? NOT A FAN OF SNOW? Georgeee, I'm shocked," George lightly punched him on the shoulder, laughing at his outburst over something so small. "I'm serious George," He straightened out his smile and grabbed onto George's hands "I'm sorry, but it's cold and wet and gross," "That's because you haven't experienced it right. Just wait," Dream remembered when he used to hate the snow. He took his sisters out every year it snowed to go sledding and it wasn't until he was 10 that he finally learned to love it. That year they'd gone out and everything seemed to be going the same as it usually had, until they saw a fox. It was only small and they assumed it was probably a baby, but given the harsh temperature and the time of year it was a shock. The fox was timid at first. It kept its distance and never took its eyes off the kids until it eventually started to make its way over to them. Over to Dream. It sat on his lap and curled up "He's probably cold Clay, stay very still and try not to scare him," his sister whispered to him, doing her best to be calm and quiet as to not startle the baby, Dream placed his hand onto its back and the second he did, it began to snow. The story was so stupid and unlikely that if they hadn't got a picture he doubted anyone would believe them. Maybe he'd show George the picture one day if he ever came to his home in Florida. 

By about 8 am the next morning, they'd finally made it to California. Everyone had slept on the way and Dream had spent that time planning out the day, they booked a hotel for the night, and tomorrow were set to drive to Nevada. Dream had decided today would probably be best as a beach day given their lack of knowledge of the area; the guys all agreed. That drive was going to be their longest for a while and everybody wanted a break from the camper until they had to get back in tomorrow. Even though it was technically winter, here in California the heat seemed to overpower the harsh wind. Maybe doing this in November wasn't the best idea. The parking lot was fairly empty given how early it was in the morning it was so they didn't have a problem getting a stop as close to the sand as possible. Sap, Ant, and Bad ran to the water immediately, leaving Dream and Geroge behind. He took the keys out of the engine and leaned back with his hands on the steering wheel. He hadn't been to a beach since he was a kid, never really cared for them. "Why'd you never learn to drive?" Dream looked in the mirror to the back of the van where George was sat on one of the seats packing a bag with water, towels, and all other kinds of beach equipment. "My dad," He never looked up or stopped packing but Dream could tell he wasn't going to elaborate. "You'd hate it anyways, driving sucks," he laughed trying to lighten the moment, regretting what he'd asked to begin with. "I suppose you're right," He looked into the mirror and did a little chuckle, zipping up the bag and hopping out of the back, Dream followed suit getting out of the seat and stretching his legs for the first time since Arizona. The humid California breeze blew past his face and tickled his nose, closing his eyes he let his hands find their way up and into the sky, and he inhaled. The air here was heavier than it had been in the airport back in Texas but Dream didn't mind; it reminded him of home. He let himself stand there for a while taking everything in, the feeling he felt was one he didn't want to give up as quickly as everyone else had. "Dream, you ready?" He forgot George was with him. "Yeah," He opened his eyes and looked down. George was stood in front of him, a bottle of water at his feet and a black and white stripey bag in his hand, overflowing with towels and an umbrella Sap's mother had packed 'just in case' As they began to walk down, Dream could see Sap stood in the shallow of the water with a camera in one hand, the other pointing at Ant who was covered head to toe in seaweed. Bad was stood next to him laughing, pulling strands off his face so he could see what was going on. The vlog was starting and again; Dream had seemed to find himself forgetting all about it. "Hey Dream, you alright?" George put his hand on Dream's forearm and snapped him back out of his head "Oh yeah, I'm good just forgot about the vlog again," George smiled and dropped his hand setting back off walking down the beach "Hey guys! What're you idiots doing?" Sap looked over at George and ran towards him, turning the camera to him as he went, out of habit Dream turned. He didn't realize how scared this was going to make him. For 2 years he'd been preparing himself for this moment, though even still nothing compared to the dread he was currently feeling being so close to the camera. ream guessed he could opt out, tell the guys he wasn't ready and sit to the side as much as he could; like George had suggested he could sit and blur his face out too... But then he'd be giving up. He turned. "Yo Sap, where we setting up shop," The camera pointed, he smiled, and he waved. _This wasn't as bad as he thought_.

By mid-afternoon the beach had begun to fill, families binging kids to enjoy the last of the sun and people taking their dogs on walks in the cool salty water. Sap had been vlogging the occasional activities such as the sandcastle tournament and Bad buried under a pile of sand shaped like a mermaid's tail; overall the day so far had been amazing. Dream laid down and let his head fall under the shade of the umbrella. George was sat under it on a towel of his own reading a book called 'Sophie's World' Dream recognized the title from a book he'd seen in his sister's room a few months back. "What's the book about loser," He put his hand onto his forehead to block the bright light reflection from the sand and opened his eyes lifting them to meet the cover of the book "Philosophy," Dream lifted the camera up from the towel and flicked it on, pointing it directly at George. "Oh give over Dream," He lifted the book closer to his face in an attempt to hide and slightly knocked Dream's side with his knee. Dream turned the camera and pointed it at himself "George is camera shy guys, how adorable," He smiled and lifted his hand, pulling the book from his hands "Dream stop I'm reading," He looked up at George and they stared into each other's eyes. "Make me," 

The camera turned off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This took me a while to write I'm sorry!!! The next chapter hopefully will be longer and hopefully should cover the rest of the plot I had planned for this chapter originally. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

-Dream takes George on a detour-

For a while, neither boy moved. George's breath had just begun to return to its normal state, but the cherry red shade adorning his cheeks stayed as prominent as ever atop his snow-white skin. 

Dream had managed to keep his cool, seeing George as he was, did make him smirk though he repressed it as much as he could, not wanting him to see his satisfaction. Surely George could feel what he felt. 

The race of their hearts beating loudly and dangerously in their chests, how his hand willed to lift up to the side of his face and hold him. How his whole body was screaming for him to kiss him, but he knew he couldn't. They were just friends and he knew that. But still; what if he felt it too. 

He lifted his hand and placed the book in George's lap, watching his eyes follow his thumb moving back and forth across the title until eventually, he placed his hand on top Dream's, stopping it from moving. He lifted his gaze and smiled. 

"You're no good for me Clay," He let his hand close around Dream's "Luckily I have a sweet tooth," 

Dream tilted his head and allowed the hair to fall from his eyes, giving him a full view of George. His eyelids felt heavy, though that was probably because of the lack of sleep he'd had. 

"I want to know if you're thinking the same thing as me George," 

George moved himself to a lower position, letting himself get close enough to whisper so only they could hear. Dream's heart rate picked up and he found himself struggling to breathe.

"That you're a dork?" 

He laughed and fell back, letting his head hit the sand as Dream sat up and turned to face him. 

"That's exactly the same thing, how did you know," His heart was still beating unnaturally fast, though his breath found itself back into his lungs and allowed him to breathe again. If only George knew the effect he had on him. 

It felt wrong to think about. He'd seen George in a light such as ti[his many times in the past and every time had been able to talk himself down within the week, though being here with him would make that so much more challenging. He knew that. 

"We're going out later," He looked down and picked up the camera, dusting the grains of sand from the screen and turning it back on, unbeknownst to George, who was currently lying with his eyes closed. He'd fallen out of range of the umbrella and the light of the sun was far too bright. 

"Sap hadn't said anything, where are we going?" 

He smiled to himself and turned the camera, mouthing the words _I'm taking him to the Golden Gate Bridge._ "Sap's not coming, neither is Ant or Bad. As for where, you'll have to wait and see," 

Dream had been planning this since the start of the month. He'd told Bad that he wanted to take George to the one place he'd always wished he could go, and when the guys found out it was only the Bridge, they'd opted out, saying they'd rather go get ice cream along the beachside. He wasn't mad at this fact, honestly, he expected it. 

"Oh come on. Tell me," He lifted himself back up and looked at the camera, laughing "I didn't realise you were filming," He put his hands over his face.

"Guys, George is camera shy, what a loser," He tapped George on the shoulder and pulled his arm down, showing his face again.

"Dream dude, you're the one whos never done a face reveal, who's the real loser," Sap chimed in.

He'd just ran up the beach from where they'd been in the sea, and all his clothes were now soaking wet. He lent over and got Dream in a headlock, taking the camera from his hand and passing it to George who then proceeded to film them both play fight. 

"Go Sap! Beat him up!" 

Dream often wondered how many people in the world had somebody like he had Sap. They were like brothers; more than really. When they'd first met, Dream could feel himself lighten in a way. All stress he held seemed to stop weighing down on his shoulders and the tense state his mother had often picked up on melted. 

The world felt safe. 

He knew everything about Sap and Sap nearly knew everything about him too. Dream had never told him about his strange feelings towards George nor did he ever plan on doing so. Late-night around 2 am on his visit last year, Dream had been unable to sleep. He had woken up Sapnap and the whole night he stayed up with him, talking and playing games to pass the time. He didn't seem annoyed in the slightest, but Dream still found himself apologizing all through the next day. 

The rest of the day was filled with pizza, frisbee, and vlogging until eventually, it was time to head to the hotel and get freshened up before heading back out for the night. Bad had made reservations at a restaurant and by 7 pm they'd arrived. 

"So George, you looking forward to tonight?" Sap opened his can of 7 up and poured it into a tall glass of ice. The trip hadn't been brought up all day since Dream had mentioned it in passing earlier, and George displayed an obvious sense of confusion. 

"Oh, the trip," He rolled his eyes and smiled, looking down at his hands that were sat neatly in his lap. "I'd be more excited if I knew where he was taking me," 

Dream looked away from George and took a sip of water.

"You seriously haven't told him?" Ant said through a laugh as Bad and Sap sat staring at him in surprise. He understood their reaction. He'd been so excited to take him that obviously, they'd expect him to have exposed the location.

"He said I'll have to _wait and see_ ," 

"Yeah!! Wheres the fun in telling him guys, jheez," 

Some time passed and within 15 minutes they all had their food. Bad had spent the time showing Dream pictures of rat, while George, Ant, and Sap had talked over what they wanted to do the most with the rest of their time on the trip. Sap was still going on about Vegas. 

Each of them had some variation of pasta and in the middle of the table, was a huge loaf of garlic bread which didn't take long to disappear. Dream loved garlic bread. It was one of his favorite foods next to pizza and guacamole. His mother made the best guacamole out there. He'd promised George he'd take him to have it with her sometime, though he seemed more excited to meet her than to have the food. 

At 8:30, the guys decided it was time to head out for ice cream, and with that, Dream took off with George in the camper.

"In the van? how far away is this thing,,," 

"Stop asking questions George, you'll see, just don't look out the window on the way there okay?" 

The drive was filled with singing and laugher and the trip there was over in no time. 

"Okay George, you can look out the window now," 

He lifted his head up away from his phone and looked outside. For a while, he looked around, unable to find what it was Dream had brought him all this way to see. And then eventually, he realised. His eyes lit up and the confused frown grew into a wide smile, wide enough that Dream couldn't help but smile too. He pulled the car over onto the roadside, and they both got out.

George immediately ran to the start of the bridge and stood, looking back at Dream in anticipation. He was like a kid in a candy store. 

Dream hurried his pace and caught up with George, letting his steps fall in line as they set off walking along the bridge to San Fransisco. For a short time, they walked in silence, enjoying the air as the sound of traffic flew by until they reached halfway along and stopped. George put his hands onto the railings and looked out across the water, closing his eyes and taking in the smell of the fresh air and slight scent of petrol fumes. 

"Thank you," He said, as Dream came up next to him, placing his hands onto the railings and leaning over the edge to look down below at the drop. 

"Glad you like it," He allowed himself to smile and shrugged his jacket higher up onto his shoulders as it slipped down. "Sorry for not telling you, it just seemed better as a surprise," He felt something warm touch the top of his hand and he let himself lift upwards off the railing. 

"No, it's okay. I love it," George had placed his hand on top of Dream's though his eyes were still closed and he was unmoved and he wondered if it was all just an accident. He didn't say anything. 

"The guys didn't want to come, they said they wanted to get ice cream instead. Losers," 

George let out a breathy laugh and slowly opened his eyes, turning to look at Dream. "This is exactly how I'd want it anyways," 

Dream felt the rate of his heart pick up again and the breath he was letting out hitched in his throat. This was the second time George had had an effect on him today.

"The views lovely from here," He looked back out across the water at the line of lights from apartment blocks and zoned in on the sound of music playing from a car stuck in traffic. Mac Demarco. 

"Certainly," George didn't take his stare away from Dream, and eventually he found himself turning back to meet his gaze. For the first time, he couldn't read his eyes. 

The look he was giving wasn't one Dream had found himself to be familiar with, though he attempted not to show his slight confusion. 

"What are you thinking about?" Dream asked. 

"You," George didn't even hesitate with his response. 

Dream's breath shuddered and he lifted his hand, intertwining it with George's. It wasn't a mistake, he knew it wasn't a mistake. 

He took a step closer. George didn't take a step back, he didn't break his gaze. _God he shouldn't be doing this, he knows he shouldn't._

Dream kissed him, and unexpectedly,

George kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to release and is so short :( It's just a chapter continuation for California, and the draft I had deleted twice with no backup. Next stop; Nevada, Las Vegas. !!!


End file.
